Much Better
by Malabrigo
Summary: When Amy has a horrible day at work, her husband is there to help make it all better.


Amy stood at the bathroom sink brushing her teeth. Having almost skipped the task entirely, she rushed through the motions hoping that she could get to bed at least a few seconds sooner. Inspecting her face in the mirror she realized the long hours and high stress of her job were finally taking their toll on her fair skin. It was visible in her eyes just how tired she felt. She ran her face cloth over her face, wiping away the make up she applied every morning to hide her exhaustion. Leaning in close to the mirror, she inspected a tiny blemish that was appearing in her upper lip; no doubt the cause of stress. Amy sighed heavily as she moved her hands to her shoulders and gently massaged the muscles that ached so much.

"There's my girl." His deep voice startled her. She pressed her hand to her chest to calm herself down. Stu stood leaning against the entryway to their shared bathroom.

"I didn't hear you come in." Her face turned red with embarrassment over having been surprised by her husband.

"It's only 7:30, love. Are you already going to bed?" He walked over towards her and pushed her hair over her left shoulder. His thick fingers fondled the thin straps of her camisole; the tips of his fingers sending shivers over her skin.

"Tough day," she responded, sighing loudly. He was about to goad her into sharing, but she just started spilling all the details of her latest real estate frustration. "I'm busting my ass for these sellers," she began. "They're just so high maintenance. First, they change the time of the open house on Sunday so I had to go into all the listing websites and update the information at the very last minute." She pushed him away and moved to sit on the edge of the bathtub. "Then, they blow off the landscaper. I told them that potential buyers are just going to drive right by the house if it looks like shit, but do they listen?!"

"No..." Stu said, a slight smile creeping on his lips. It was rare that Amy got so worked up over her work. She rarely got upset over anything.

"No! No! And why would they? It's not like this is what I do. Why the fuck should they listen to me? I mean, do they want to sell their house?"

"Yes?" Stu asked. He wasn't entirely sure that she wanted his input, but he wanted to show her that he was listening.

Amy sensed his uneasiness and eased up. "...I'm sorry," she said. "You didn't want to come home to this."

Stu nodded in agreement. "No, but I wanted to come home to you." Amy smiled sweetly. Stu had been away for five days performing in Asia and jumped right back to being on the road full time. His absence was adding to her stress, having had him around for the better part of six months due to an injury, it was hard to go back to the way things were before. "I have to admit. I like this side of you." He sat down next to her at the edge of the tub. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "You're very sexy when you're angry."

Amy laughed at his remark. "No, I'm bitchy and you hate it." She stood up and began to walk towards their bedroom, but he grabbed her forearm, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"I just think you need to be fucked properly, young lady." He stared down at her, a gasp escaping through her lips. He felt her tense muscles relax at his words. "Have you ever been fucked properly?" She just stared at him. He hated it when she didn't answer him in these moments. "Are you going to answer me, Amy?" This sudden change in tone formed goosebumps on her exposed skin. She panicked, unsure which answer would anger him more. He brushed past her and slammed the bathroom door shut. Slowly, he walked towards her, forcing her to back up against the wall. "I asked you if..."

"I heard what you asked me," she said. "And the answer is 'no,'" She swallowed hard, nervous about her answer. "I've never been fucked properly."

He began to unbutton his cotton dress shirt. "Well then, maybe we should change that." Amy took a step toward him, her hands reaching out to touch his bare chest. Every time he revealed himself to her, her insecurities came creeping out. Stu saw her eyes drop to the floor. He lifted her chin up towards him. "Get on your knees, love," he ordered.

"But I thought..." she objected.

"You need to earn it," he said. He placed a reassuring kiss on her lips before moving to undo his belt. She pushed his hands away and pulled the leather through the metal loop. She palmed his already hard member over the coarseness of his jeans before unzipping his fly and pulling his garments around his knees. Instinctively, he stepped out of his clothing and placed his hands on her small shoulders. She looked up at him as her tongue swiped along the tip of his cock lapping up the drops of pre-cum that threatened to fall to the ground. A growl tore from his chest as she expertly worked him with her skilled tongue. Her slight moans vibrating against the shaft. Stu grabbed a fistful of her hair and gained back the control that he felt slipping. He pulled out completely and thrust himself into the back of her throat, the sudden change surprising her; forcing her to gasp for breath. "So good," he whispered. Her hands wrapped around the back of his thighs as she pushed him deeper into her mouth. He felt himself losing his control again at her insistence. Untangling his hands from her hair he slowly pulled back, removing himself again completely. Amy licked the remnants of his cock off of her lips, the sticky substance now coating her tongue.

Stu smiled down at her and guided her to her feet. He ran his hand down her chest, cupping her left breast in the process before settling his hands around the waistband of her pajama pants. Almost without warning, his right hand ventured down between the apex of her legs. "You're already so wet for me." He removed his fingers and ran them along her lips evoking her to taste herself off of him. His wet fingers roughly massaged her folds and Amy's hands searched frantically for a place to brace herself. She backed up slowly towards the wall by the door, her hands reaching up to grab the towel rack. Stu lowered himself to his knees and pulled her pants down to the floor. Quickly, his fingers were replaced by his tongue and her head dipped back to rest against the wall. "Oh, fuck," she exhaled. "Please..." she begged. A moan from Stu was the only audible request for more information he could muster without losing his place within her pussy. "Please make me cum."

His tongue flicked over the sensitive cluster of nerves that would release all of the days stress. One handed was firmly wrapped around her right hip, while his left moved down between her legs. He crossed his middle finger over his pointer and inserted them inside of her, twisting them in and out of her. She clenched tightly around his fingers, a sign her release would be almost immediate. He tilted his head back to look up at her, but her hand quickly grabbed the back of his head and pushed him close to her, urging him to finish what he started. Her new found control angered him almost to the point of stopping his assault, but instead he chose to speed up his movements bringing her closer to the edge than she ever thought possible. She whipped her hand away from the back of his head and slammed her palm against the wall as she started to cum. Gentle moans increased to a soft scream that sounded trapped in the back of her throat. Stu looked up at her and smiled before placing a soft kiss on her clit. Her breathing subsided as she began to recover.

"You're in serious trouble," he stated as he rose to his feet.

Breathless, she stammered. "What?"

He bent down to kiss her neck. "You know I'm always in charge, Amy." Her hands grabbed onto his biceps in an attempt to brace herself. Her legs now weak and her face flushed, she was unable to stand without assistance. "Come with me." Stu dragged her by the arm in front of the vanity. Their reflections bounced back at them. Standing behind her, he lifted up the thin camisole and cupped her breasts. His thumb and pointer massaged small circles around her nipples increasing her arousal. He lifted the camisole up over head and tossed it onto the heap with their other clothes. Amy reached out and grabbed the edge of the vanity to steady herself. She was ready for whatever he was prepared to give her. "I'm sorry you had such a rotten day," he whispered into her ear. "I hope this at least makes up for it."

He guided himself slowly into her slick channel before quickly picking up the pace. White knuckled, her hands did their best to hold on to the edge and keep steady, but his relentless thrusts made it difficult. Her breasts bounced with each entry as his hands moved up to her shoulders to keep her back arched in such a way that he could watch their movements. Amy looked up at him and saw the immense concentration in his eyes. She smiled knowing that she was the focus of his determination. Her fingers pulled back causing her palms to take the brunt of the force. His grip on her shoulder tightened forcing her back to arch more. "You are so fucking gorgeous," he growled. His hand moved from her shoulder down to her breast, the slight tweak of her nipple sending new sensations through her body. Amy arched her back even more, allowing him to fill her to the hilt. "Look up at me," he ordered. She stared up at him in the mirror through slit eyes. Stu's fingers traveled even lower to catch her clit between his fingers. A stifled moan escaped her lips as she fought to keep her composure. She was close to the edge, but wanted to last for him. She needed to last for him. "Fucking look at me," he again ordered. Her gaze must have fallen as she became lost in pleasure. "Cum for me, Amy." Her body began to tremble as a smirk crept on his features. "Yes, that's it." The familiar tingle creeping from his thighs to his core as her orgasm clenched around him.

Her muscles now relaxed, she stretched forward and spread her hands out across the vanity. Stu covered her completely and ran his hands down her arms, grabbing her hands in his. "Better?" he whispered into her ear.

Amy turned around, breathless. "Much better." A satisfied smile pulled at her lips.

He kissed her gently. "Now you should be tired enough for bed."

* * *

A/N: Just a little treat for you all while I figure out this whole writer's block thing. Let me know your thoughts :) Someday I promise I'll write sexy time stuff about other wrestlers :)


End file.
